1. Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of a number of display devices that have been widely used. The liquid crystal display is a display device that can adjust the quantity of light penetrating therethrough by applying a voltage to two opposite electrodes (e.g., a pixel electrode and a common electrode), and controlling an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two electrodes.
Typically, a space is maintained between two substrates of a liquid crystal display so that a liquid crystal layer is provided between the two substrates. For this, spacers are disposed between the two substrates. However, since the spacers are adhered to one of the two substrates such as with an adhesive, the liquid crystal display fabricating process is complicated and the manufacturing cost is increased. Therefore, there remains a need for an improved liquid crystal display in which a space between two substrates thereof is maintained, and a manufacturing process and costs are reduced.